Documentary 2: The Second Reel
by CharlotteCullen6201901
Summary: Edward buys Bella a new camera and comedy insues! Sequal to Documentary! Please R&R! Thanks! Aurevior!
1. Prologue Ooohh Shiny

Documentary 2: The Second Roll

Documentary 2: The Second Roll

Prologue-Ooohh, Shiny

"La la la la laaaa! La la la la laaaa! La la la la LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Woah! What died?"

"Shut up, Emmett, nothing died, I was singing."

"More like yowling."

"Shut up!"

"Hi Bella! Was that you singing?"

"Yes Alice."

"Oh, what was it?"

"Me singing la la la la Laaaa."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Hey baby!" **kiss**

"Hey."

"Look what I got you…."

"Ooohh, shiny!"


	2. Pi

Documentary 2: The Second Roll

HI! Thanks for reading the sequal to "Documentary", "Documentary 2: The Second Roll"

In response to the _Midnight Sun_ (which i don't own) scandal, i would like to adress,

**_A/N:I do not own anything, nothing at all, this is all Stephenie Meyer's ideas and characters and stuff, and i wasn't even smart enough to remember pi to 4 places!_**

Documentary 2: The Second Roll

Ch. 1- Pi

Edward had bought me a new camera. Not just a new roll of tape, but a whole new video camera. Actually, come to think of it, he didn't buy me any tape at all, this video camera was digital. **Waves fingers up and down, ooohhh, magical!**

It was a Monday again, I wasn't sure what Monday of what month or what year, was it 1984? No, nobody could read my thoughts. **Bella pauses for two seconds then starts laughing hysterically, ha ha, get the irony? (P.S. If you haven't read 1984, do, it's a classic.)**

After I slapped myself a few times then and composed myself enough to walk down the stairs without tripping, oh wait, not without tripping, that was inevitable, without tripping _farther_, I did so and grabbed one of those soy/fruit bars that Charlie was into now, (he was trying to loose weight), and bit into it. Yummy. (No seriously, they are!) Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"HI BELLA!"

"HI JACOB!"

"HI!"

"HI!"

"HI!"

"HI!"

"HI!"

"HI!"

"HI!"

"WHYARE WE YELLING?"

"I DUNNO!"

"LETS STOP!"

"OKAY!"

"OKAY!"

Then we both laughed, it was this carefree banter that I loved about Jacob.

"So, why'd ya call?"

"Oh, I just wanted to make plans for like Saturday or something. We're all having a party and I was wonderin' if you wanted to come?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun!"

"Cool."

"Cool."

"…"

"Hey Jacob, guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm wearing the bra I threw at you."

Then I laughed and since he didn't I guess he was grimicing or something, possibly gaging or throwing up his breakfast. (Which was probably not good soy or something, it was probably bacon, don't kill pigs!)

Then a car horn beeped outside, "Hey Jake, I gotta go, okay?"

"Okay, see you Saturday!"

"See you."

"BYE!" And then he hung up. I hung up too, threw away my wrapper, grabbed my backpack/bag thing, (which Alice had bought me yesterday), it was pink with black dots, gray and another shade of pink flowers on it, yellow dots, and black doodles on it, some of which included rain clouds with rain coming out and trees and stuff. Then I grabbed my new camera bag which was considerably smaller and lighter than my old one and I walked out the door, locking it behind me.

"Hi Edward!" He was there, standing, looking like a God, as usual, next to his car as I walked up to him.

"Hello you."

"Hi." I said again as I embraced him in a hug. He wound his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Then he pushed me away to arm's length and started staring at my face, his eyes moving over all my features.

"You are _so_ beautiful, did you know that?"

I couldn't do anything but blush and stretch up onto my toes for a kiss.

We got into his car then, and as always, he drove too fast down the street.

"Would you slow down once in a while?"

"No."

"Oh, Okay."

He chuckled and slowed down 5mph, then started grumbling about how slow he was going, I slapped at him.

We _finally_ got to school, according to him, and I hopped out of the car, falling face first into a puddle while doing so.

From somewhere down yonder, I heard Emmett's booming laugh and then, closer to me, Edward's soft chuckle.

"You are _so_ clumsy."

"No kidding." He grabbed me around my waist and pulled me up, placing me on my feet. We walked a little ways, until we were under an awning, and sat down on a bench.

"Now Edward, since you're a genius and know everything, I would like to ask you something?"

"Anything."

"How's do you turn on this infernal contraption you have bought me?" I held out the camera case.

He laughed and took the camera from me, "Didn't you read the directions?"

"Well…I was _going_ to, but I was trying to read them _while_ cooking dinner…"

"Oh no."

"And I _accidentally_, dropped them, like the _whole_ book into a pot of boiling water. So yea, the Manacotti noodles that night had a slightly…paper-ish flavour." I smiled.

He just smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "What _am_ I going to do with you?" He muttered. "Here," he said holding up the camera to my face, "this little green button here, that says 'power' underneath it, that's how you turn it on, the little red on is 'off', and this switch that says 'zoom' is for zooming, you open this flap to see what you're recording, got it?"

"Got it!" I said smiling again.

**Camera turns on, you see Edward's sitting on a bench, facing Bella/the camera.**

"Okay Senor Smarty Pants, what's Pi to 17 places?"

"3.14159265358979323846, that was actually 20 decimal places? Is that okay?"

"Yea. Stupid smart vampires."

**Camera turns off**

**Bell Rings**

"Well, we better get to class!"

"That's okay, it's math class, you'll just do everything in your head and recite pi to 20 decimal places."

**Later that day, in math class….**

**Bella gets hit in the head with a paper airplane.**

"Ow!"

"_Is_abella, are you _okaay_?"

"Yea."

"_Okaaaaay_."

God I hate Mrs. Elederas, she always _draaaaaaaaaags_ out her _aaaaaaa's_. Pshh.

I pretended to pay attention for the next minute or two, then I opened the paper airplane. It was written in familiar- wait a minute! This wasn't Edward's handwriting! What the hell!

_I think you should become a cheerleader so that I could be a male cheerleader and I could hold you up, be sure to wear "appropriate clothing". ; )_

"EWWWWW! MIKE! PERVERT! OH SHIT I SAID THAT OUT LOUD, SHIT THAT TOO! SHIT! SORRY!" Then I clapped my hands over my mouth. "_S_o_r_ry _Mr_s. _E_l_d_e_r_a_s_."

"_Whaaaaat_ _waaas aaaall thaaaat aaaabout daaaarling?"_

"Um…Mike wrote a perverted note on a piece of paper, folded it into a paper airplane and threw it at me."

"Look on the other side, there's a picture too!" Then Mike wiggled his eyebrows.

Perv.

I swear I saw Edward break a piece of his desk.

Mrs. Eledras took the note from me, good, it was nice to have that tainted thing out of my hands. She read it, her eyes got all big and then she crumpled the note and threw it in a drawer which she proceded to lock. Mayber later she would throw a match in there. Then she walked over towards Mike's desk, I took out my camera.

**Camera turns on, no beep this time, digital! You see Mrs. Eledras (kinda tall, gangly, with dark brown, one-toned, not shiny hair wound on top of her head in a tight bun, half-moon glasses down low on her long nose, she is wearing a white button-up shirt and a gray plaid skirt that goes down a little past her knees and those funny black high-heels with the pointy toe.) She raps her long fingernails on Mike's desk, Mike is sitting there looking smug.**

"Mike, _thaaaaaat_ _waaas_ in_aaaa_propriate for school."

"So."

"BEAT HIM DOWN! Oops, sorry Mrs. Elderas, couldn't help myself." **camera pans to Bella who makes a face, then it goes to Mrs. Elderas looking disprovingly at Bella, the back to Mike.**

"As I _waaas_ _saaaying_, Mike, I'd like to spe_aaaaaak_ to you _aaaaaaafter_ school today, _aaand_ every_daaaaay_ _aaaafter_ school for the next two weeks. Got that?"

"Yes _Maaaaaaaa'aaaaaaaam_." Mike mocked.

"Good! Now _claaaass_…."

**Camera turns off **


	3. MICHAEL JACKSON!

Documentary 2: The Second Roll

**_I own nothing. As always. So yea. By the way, the whole...you'll see. Well, this whole chapter is kinda an inside joke, so, just laugh at the sheer idiocity of it all. (Me and my friends are dorks)_**

Documentary 2: The Second Roll

Ch.3-Michael! (dun dun nuh nuh nuh) Jackson! (dun dun nuh nuh nuh)

BPOV

As Edward pulled up the curb in front of my house, he was angry. Angry at Mike. Or "stupid, weird ass, outlandish, vile Mike Newton" as we were now calling him.

"How _dare_ he say something like that to _you_!"

"I dunno."

"Not the answer I was looking for."

"Oh."

"Well…."

"I mean, c'mon Edward. My body _is_ pretty great, and you can't tell me that you don't want some of this!" I said moving my hands down my body.

"Grr. Don't do that."

"So it's true?"

"Duh."

I just smiled.

Then we went inside. I struggled with my books up the stairs, usually Edward offers to help but he was distracted by something, probably my ass, since everybody else seemed to be and by the time I made it to my room, my arms were burning with the white hot intensity of 1000 suns. Yea. I'm a drama queen.

I was scrambling through the door way, hoping to make it the next 3 feet to my bed without dying, when…I died.

My old camera in its case was sitting right in the middle of the floor. And me being the genius that I am, tripped over it.

"AGHHHH!" I screamed, the books went flying, but there was only one thud.

That one was my head hitting the foot of my bed.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay?"

"Uh…"

"Not the answer I was looking for." I quoted.

"Sorry." Edward set the books on my bed and ran to my side.

"Ow."

"Yea. Sorry."

"Should be."

"Sorry."

I ignored him. I was gonna give him the silent treatment until he apologized….wait, he already did.

"I'm okay." And I got up, it didn't really hurt that bad and I would probably have a bruise on my forehead, but that would be okay. I guess.

Edward grabbed my hand and helped me up, he gave me a hug and then we started doing homework.

Well…Edward started doing homework, I went to grab my camera.

**Camera turns on**

"This is Edward….doing homework." **Edward makes a peace sign**

"You're boring."

**Camera turns off**

"I'm doing _homework_ of course I'm boring."

"Yea. Well, best get truckin."

**two seconds later**

"Done."

"WHAT! NOT FAIR! DO MINE!"

"Uh…that'd be cheating. And I want to preserve your moral integrity."

"Moral integrity is overrated."

"Uh…"

"Yea. Moral Integrity _is_ overrated. So is homework. I'm NOT-A-GONNA DO IT!" I crossed my arms and leaned back in my desk chair. Mistake. I'm pretty sure you can guess what happens.

"AGHHHHHH!" (again). This time it was the back of my head hitting the floor. Yea. Ow.

"Ow. Nice reflexes Edward. Way to catch me."

"I was unaware of the fact that you were falling."

"Really? So the AGHHHHHH!" I was attempting to get up while saying this, and obviously I can't talk and walk at the same time and I slipped off of the back of the chair, falling, thankfully, this time on my butt.

"Ow! AGAIN!" Geez.

**Camera turns on**

"This is Bella. She has just fallen on her ass and it was kinda funny. Sorry." **Bella is scowling into the camera.**

"Gimme my camera!"

**Bella puts her arms up and then the camera shakes no and then she pouts and crosses her arms.**

"Give it."

"Uh-uh."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Fichu lapin-vampire serait croire il est si avoir chaud parce que il pouvoir courir tous rapide…fichu." (By the way, that's French for…)

"Did you just call me a 'stupid rabbit-vampire thing who thinks he's all cool because he can run all fast?' in _French_?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't even know if that's how you'd use sentence structure…but…point taken. Here's your camera."

**Camera gets handed off**

"Thank you. Fichu lapin."

**Laughter from both sides. Camera turns off.**

"What am I gonna do with you?"

"Help me up then take me out for ice cream?"

"Uh…I'll help you up, but it's 45 degrees outside and raining buckets, wouldn't you rather…do _something else?_"

"Uh…like what?"

"_Well…._"

Edward snaked his arms around my waist and pulled me up against his chest so I was looking up into his face. I suddenly pictured myself in a long dress from the Civil War era with my hair blowing backwards in the wind and Edward wearing a nice suit like thing with a funny moustache. Woah. Maybe I _shouldn't_ have watched _Gone With the Wind_ last night…while eating pickles and chocolate fudge. (shudder).

"W-wait a minute. How is this any better than ice cream? You're probably colder."

"So…."

"Uh…I have no defense."

"Good."

Then I did something so completely embarrassing….I screamed….

"MICHAEL! (dun dun nuh nuh nuh) JACKSON! (dun dun nuh nuh nuh)"

"What?"

"Did I just say that out loud?"

"Uh…yea!"

"Uh…."

Then he laughed.

**So in case you were wondering...THE INSIDE JOKES! (There are 7)**

**1. MICHAEL! (dun dun nuh nuh nuh) JACKSON! (dun dun nuh nuh nuh) thing. So my 2 BFF's and my BF have this game we play, we call it Random. You have to say something totally random in a public place (I.E. school, the mall, a grocery store, a book store, a library, a classroom more specifically English, but that's another story) and it has to make random people stare. But the other three players can't laugh or else you win and the loosers have to do something stupid. (Such as running around the track at a football game in ur bathing suit top and shorts...once again, another story.) So yea, we were in this store and it was my BF's turn, he was thinking about it for a minute, then he yelled out: MICHAEL! and he hummed (dun dun nuh nuh nuh) JACKSON! (dun dun nuh nuh nuh). He won. I laughed so hard that a cashier lady had to get me some H2O and a washcloth so i could regain stamina or whatev. My one friend was looking at a shirt rack and she fell into it, (i know like when ur a kid and you hide) and my other friend was in a dressing room and she was laughing and then we heard a thump and then 'ow.' yes. good times.**

**2.Fichu lapin (or stupid rabbit): Yea. my BF, Austin, called me this, because he is in French class, 'cause I fell off our bench at our eating table and hit my butt and yelled, "OW MY BUTT!" out in the middle of lunch. (?? rabbit)**

**3.Gone with the Wind and pickles and hot fudge: well, it is what it is. Me and my friends were at...my house...yea...and i was like, I wanna watch Gone with the Wind and my friend, Alexis was like, I want pickles, and my other BFF, Emily, was like, I want hot fudge. So we all watched gone with the wind, Alexis ate a whole jar of pickles and Emily and i ate hot fudge off of spoons. **

**4. Moral Integrity is Overrated: Same game, Random, Alexis and all of us were at a cafe and she was like, 'Moral Integrity is Overrated!' and then she waved her arms above her head and was making a noise like "aghoogah aghoogah!" LOL. (She won that game, H2O came out Austin's nose and almost hit a pigeon)**

**5. The whole, My body looks good thing and you know you want some. Yea. Me + Austin. It gets really personal so i'll stop there or else you'll think i'm a whore or something which i'm not. It was just because Austin was being ignorant and stupid.**

**6. Take me out for ice cream: Emily likes ice cream. So she asks Alexis to take her out for ice cream all the time and now we just randomly ask her if she wants ice cream because she was annoying. Luv ya.**

**7. (Or I guess 6.5) Edward makes a peace sign + lots of people do that, but this one time, i was motioning _to my _other friend, Adam, and he did like a gangster peace sign and i meant to imitate him but instead i put out 2 gangster peace signs and leaned back and now that's our (not so secret) handshake. (NOt even 6.5. More like 6.2598001246 or somethin'.)**

**-Aurevior!**


	4. Mike, The Paper Clip, and The Jonas Bros

Documentary 2- The Second Reel

**_A/N: I own nothing: None of Stephenie Meyer's Character or plots, Disney's Sleeping Beauty, a claim to the production of paper-clips, or the Jonas Brothers in any aspect. Thanks._**

Documentary 2- The Second Reel

Ch. 3- Mike, the Paper Clip, and the Jonas Brothers

AS ALWAYS BPOV

My alarm went off the next moring, and I was tired, so I knocked it off the table, onto the floor, expecting it to break. But, with my fabulous luck, it just kept ringing and then vibrating all over the floor, creating more noise. I groaned, kicked the covers off and shut the damn thing up.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."

"Shut up Edward."

"No really."

"Grr. Just open your eyes and let me have 10 minutes in the bathroom." I trampled off into the bathroom, where I brushed my teeth, hair and washed my face.

"Now you can call me any names you want, stupid vampire."

He laughed, then scooped me up in his arms in a hug. Then he set me down.

"You are _so_ absurd, did you know that?"

"Yep."

He laughed and I was marveled by the musical sound of it.

"So…happy Tuesday."

"Sure."

"Let's get you some breakfast."

"Kay." I started skipping out of the room, I wanted Cherrios!

"Wait…Bella…watch out for the--"

CRASH BANG CRASH, "OWWWWWWW!"

"—video camera."

I had, yet again, tripped over the video camera that was, still, in the middle of my floor. I should really have moved it.

"Ow…again."

"Poor Bella." This time Edward moved quickly, which he _could_ and _should_, and picked me up again, kicking the old video camera under my bed.

"Thank You."

"Your Welcome." He kissed my cheek.

**Camera turns on, you see the front of the school**

"So, it's Tuesday, here at Forks High School, and it's raining! Yay."

**Camera is panning, there are people, its raining. Yea.**

**Distant Scream** "OH MY GOD, IT'S THE JONAS BROTHERS!!"

"What?" (said Bella)

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

**Camera pans sharp to the left, about 180 degrees, you see a bunch of screaming girls and one random guy chasing the Jonas Brothers through the parking lot**

"We were just lost! God, we can't even come to a small town without being mobbed! Run Kevin, run! Forget your shoe Nick! Just run for your lives!"

"That has to be the most random and funny thing I have witnessed in all my 17 years." I had to giggle. It was hilarious to see just about every girl in the school chasing the Jonas Brothers down the street. What were they doing here anyway? I really could care less. It was just funny.

**You keep seeing the Jonas Brothers being mobbed down until they turn a corner, then the crowd turns a corner, and camera turns off**

"Well, that was random."

"It sure was Bella, it sure was."

The bell rang then and we headed to class.

As was expected, class was filled with all guys, and was half empty.

"Where did everybody go?" the teacher asked.

"Oh!" I said, raising my hand, "The Jonas Brothers showed up and all the girls and a guy went chasing them down the block."

"Oh. Okay then, let's start…"

But we were interrupted by police sirens and bunch of depressed looking girls entering the classroom.

"We didn't even get to kiss them!" a girl who's name escapes me wailed.

"Too bad." I shrugged, then she started crying. Uh….

Eventually all the girls returned, all despondent and being all pretentious and saying, "I'm Mrs. Joe Jonas", or whatever. Yea right. After that episode today, fat chance.

So besides that, the day went on normally, boring, school, etc.

Until Math Class.

Mike was, again, making perverted faces at me and being a total jack ass! Good job, Mike. You get a cookie for being the biggest perv in the world! Congratulations, and no you cannot have my number! Edward was getting pretty P.Oed, again. And I was getting pretty damn sick of it all.

I was trying to focus on my math notes but it was really hard with the flying papers and the kissy noises that I could hear, even though Mike was on the clear side of the room.

"Mike is going to get his nose chopped off if he doesn't stop it."

"Calm." I said, squeezing Edward's hand. He let out a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Then Mike opened his big, shitty, mouth again.

"Hey babe. Wanna come over tonight, we could have a _party._"

"Put a sock in it." I said back.

"No. But I'll put something else in you, a big spoonful of Mike-Lovin'!"

"Stop rephrasing movie quotes, you ding-bat!"

"Mike'll do what Mike want! And Mike get everything Mike want!"

"And Bella scared when Mike talk in 3rd person."

"Shut it Bitch! You cant' have an attitude with Mike!"

"She can do whatever she want to, pig!"

"Oh, is your pretty boy boyfriend gonna stand up for you? How cute." He pretended to throw up.

"Yea he is Mike! And he's not a pretty boy! He's a _hot_ boy. Unlike you, who has no balls."

Then Mike came charging at Edward, in the middle of class, fist drawn.

To make the story short, Edward bashed his nose in.

**Camera turns on**

"So Edward, wanna explain what happened in Math?"

"Not really."

"Yea."

**Camrea pans around lunch room, girls are still depressed about the whole J.B. thing and other people are shoving food down girls shirts, and other lunchroom banter.** **Then some random kid yells out, "WHOEVER CAN FIND THE PAPERCLIP WINS!** (and since high school kids are so dumb, everybody scatters and starts looking for the paper clip, it's chaos!)

"AHHHHHH! PAPER CLIP!" **Camera moves and Bella is looking for the paper clip. Food is being thrown**

"Must—find—paper—clip—must—find…."

"Bella? Why are you looking?"

"PAPER CLIP EDWARD! DUCK!"

**green jello comes flying through the air and hits Edward straight in the face**

"Oh, that's just lovely, gelatin." **Edward crawls away**

**The scene is chaotic for a couple minutes, then the principal walks in, covered in food, and yells…**

"CHILDREN! WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON?"

"We're looking for the paper clip."

"WELL, YOUR LOOKING IS ALL IN VAIN…FORE I HAVE THE PAPER CLIP! MUAHAHAHAHA!" **The principal runs out the cafeteria with the paper clip.**

"Well, that was weird."

"Yes. It was. Let's go to class now before anything gets weirder…." Edward grabbed my hand and towed me in the right direction for class.

**Camera turns off**


	5. Aluminum

Documentary 2: The Second Reel

Ch. 5- "Aluminum! Not Al-oo-min-e-um! It's an Aluminum CAN!"

_Hi Everyone! Sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! Sooooooo sorry, thanks for sticking to it! I have had tons of homework and all that jazz and I am in the school play (inspiration), and tonight we didn't have rehersal because tomorrow is final dress, (why we don't have rehersal today? Don't ask me, i think we should've...but...good for you!) So here's Chapter 5!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anying! Including Pizza Sauce!**

**Camera turns on, It's after school, kids are running, practically mauling each other to get to the parking lot, Bella is filming Edward and holding his hand. **

"Hi Edward."

"Hi Bella."

"So…."

"Yea."

"Well," **Camera pans to Bella's face** "it's after school on Tuesday, it's been a very eventful day. The Jonas Brothers showed up. Mike broke his nose! Yay! Sorry, and Edward got, very delicious I might add, Jell-O thrown at him! All in all, a very good day." **Bella smiles and Edward sighs, Camera turns off**.

The alarm clock went off in the morning as usual. I took a shower and ate more Cheerios. Then I went to school.

The same things happened on Thursday.

And on Friday.

It was Friday, in math class, Mike hadn't showed up the past few days because "he was in pain." Edward hadn't even gotten in trouble for that. I smiled.

All of a sudden, in the middle of me practically falling asleep during notes, a couple theatre kids came in, in Shakesperean garb and told us to come see the new production.

"I didn't know we were having a school play?" I whispered to Edward.

"Me neither, but let's go watch, anything can be better than _math_."

"I agree." And we both stood up, I took his hand and we walked to the theatre.

A bunch of kids were already sitting down and we got a seat in the middle, behind a bunch of Frehsmen girls who started gossiping about how _"hawt_" Edward was. I dug around in my backpack and chewed a big wad of gum and stuck a bit in every girls hair. Take that. He's _mine_. Grr.

**Camera turns on, the Theatre is dim, and the red velvet curtains are shut.**

"We are supposed to be viewing a play pretty soon."

**Camera pans around quickly filling theatre and then straight in front of her, there are four girl's heads, two blondes, a brunette and a girl with flame red hair, they all have a big wad of bright pink gum stuck in the back of their heads, the camera jiggles a little and Bella giggles.**

"We don't know what it's supposed to be about, maybe PIE!"

"No, Bella, I'm pretty sure it's not going to be about _pie_. It'll probably be Shakespere."

"You're a party pooper, Edward."

**The curtains open and a couple kids in tight, neon colored suits are standing onstage.**

"Hello Neon Pink!"

"Hello Neon Blue!"

"Hello Neon Green!"

"Hello Neon Yellow!"

"What about me?"

"Hello Neon Orange!"

"Thank you."

"What are we going to do today Neon Yellow?"

"I don't know!"

"But Neon Pink, you always have ideas!"

"Hey! How about we kick around an al-oo-min-e-um can?" _Collective gasp from cast_.

"What did you say Neon Orange?" _Neon Blue and Neon Green are in the background, very dramatically, pretending to pass out._

"We should kick around an al-oo-min-e-um can."

_Collective Gasp_.

"Oh, now you've done it! My Neon Pink heart is breaking!"

_All the Cast get into a chorus line type thing and all take in a big breath of air…._

_(_To the tune of 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_)_

"Oh, when you're feeling down, when you're feeling out, find something to do, do not scream and shout! Do not be so sad, be oh so glad, because all day we can run and play if you would just say oh-oh-ooohhhhh!"

(No tune anymore, just varied mutterings)

"Such improper grammer."

"I know, the nerve!"

"What'd I say?"

(Show tune)

"It's an _Aluminum_, not _Al-oo-min-e-um_, an _Aluminum_ caaaaan!"

"Oh yea, ee-ya, ee-ya…."

"It's an _Aluminium,_ not _Al-oo-min-e-um_, an _Aluminum_ caaaaan! It's an _Aluminium,_ not _Al-oo-min-e-um,_ it's an _Aluminum_ caaaaan!"

(Neon Orange alone:) "It's an Aluminum, not Al-oo-min-e-um! It's an Aluminum, not Al-oo-min-e-um," (the rest start a chorus) "It's an Aluminum, not Al-oo-min-e-um,"

(Everybody) "It's an Aluminum caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

_They all start jazz hands and the curtain closes_.

(Take note, this was all on video)

"Well that was weird." **Camera turns to Edward's face, it is kinda mortified and staring straight ahead.** "That had to be one of the _worst_ things I have ever seen!"

"Really? I actually kinda liked it." **Edward turns to Bella, looks at her; brows raised, mouth open, and he knocks her in the head like they do in those V8 commercials.**

"Hey! What was that for!?"

"Being uncultured."

"And you're the 100 year old vampire!"

**Camera turns off**.


End file.
